


Lights Out

by NumberOneEverything



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Bad Puns, Fluff, Humor, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberOneEverything/pseuds/NumberOneEverything
Summary: I'm not happy with the recent turn of events so here's a somewhat fluffy, very stupid, drabble I wrote at 11pm.This time I didn't drink any coffee.ALSO ISAYAMA, FIGHT ME, I DARE YA





	Lights Out

The windows turned white for a moment. There was a clasp of thunder, and the apartment lights flickered once, twice, a third time, before going out completely.

 

Armin lets out a tiny squeak of surprise. Though he expected that, the dead lights still gave him a shock (no pun intended). Luckily, he put his kitchen knife down before he could blindly chop his fingers off.

 

In the living room, Eren and Jean were screaming like toddlers while Mikasa remained calm as ever. If you strain your ears hard enough, you could hear Marco trying to calm the two boys while Sasha and Connie both laughs their butt off.

 

“WHAT THE SHIT!” Eren screeches. Armin can't see what's happening, but he heard a crash and grew worried. 

 

“GET OFF ME, YOU BLUNDERING IDIOT!” Jean's voice roared. 

 

The familiar sound of fists meeting each other, small grunts of effort, and loud cursing filled the air. 

 

Armin sighs. What bad timing the weather has. 

 

Armin stood in the kitchen for a moment, then ruffled around the drawers, looking for candles or flashlights.

 

It sounds like Eren and Jean aren't fighting anymore. Armin sighs in relief. That's a good thing.

 

Armin’s fingers wrapped around what he hopes is a flashlight. He turns it on and light suddenly blinds his eyes.

 

Armin drops the flashlight, mostly from shock. The thud was loud enough for the others to hear.

 

“YO, ARMIN, YOU GOOD?” Eren hollered loudly. “DID'YA CUT YOURSELF?”

 

“No, I'm good.” Armin replies shakily. “I just… got shocked, I guess.”

 

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Well, no duh. It's raining cats and dogs outside. Lightning and thunder goes off every so often.

 

Loud, perhaps exaggerated, gasps came from the living room.

 

Before Armin could even comprehend what's going on, or what is happening, footsteps thundered (no pun intended) down the hallway.

 

Hurried, multiple footsteps. There were so muffled shouting, and Armin could only make out his name and some other words. 

 

Armin took the flashlight, shined it at where the footsteps were coming from, and his ocean blue eyes widen in shock. No pun inten-- wait I already used that one. 

 

It was all his friends, all running towards him with various expressions. Their arms were all outstretched, as if they'll die if they don't touch him. 

 

“G-guys!?” Armin asked, fear flashing (no pun intended) in his eyes. “Wha-?”

 

Armin’s words were cut off when the group all tackled him to the ground. His head hit the floor with a bang, but that was the least shocking (ahem) thing about the current (no pun intended) situation. 

 

“What are you guys doing!?” He cries, ignoring the pang at the back of his head.

 

“You said you got shocked!” Eren replies seriously, “So now we're making sure you get better! And not die!”

 

“Dumbass, you don't die from getting shocked.” Jean said, rolling his eyes.

 

Eren shoved a hand in Jean's face, earning a squawk. “People die from putting forks in outlets, John!”

 

Jean had the perfect “this bitch” expression on his horse head face. Except, no one can really see it. Cause, you know… there's a blackout going on right now.

 

Marco intervened before things could get too serious.

 

It struck (no pun intended) Armin of how weird this situation is. He used the wrong words and got tackled into a group hug on the kitchen floor. In complete darkness. He lets out a giggle. And another slipped by. 

 

Everyone looked at him… or at least, where they  _ think _ he is, with confused looks. 

 

“What's so funny?” Sasha demanded. “Why are you laughing?”

 

“I think we gave him a concussion!” Connie suggests seriously. Like, he actually believes that. What an idiot. 

 

“Oh no!” Marco gasps, cause even Freckled Jesus is oblivious sometimes. “Oh my goodness, did we really?”

 

“Nah, he's fine.” Eren said. His hands tried to find Armin’s face but he ended up holding Jean's hands. The two screeched like dying cats.

 

Armin blinked. Even though that doesn't help. He just does it. Because he's that kind of gentle soul or whatever. 

 

“Guys,” he protested before they could get into another argument, “I'm fine. Can you get off me though? You're all really heavy.”

 

With a rush of “sorry” and “omg”, everyone quickly got off him. 

 

“Why did you guys charge (no pun intended) me?” Armin asks. “Other than me using the wrong words.”

 

“Wait, you weren't shocked?” Eren asks incredulously. 

 

“Um, no?”

 

“Oh.”

 

All it took was for Jean to mutter, “dumbass” under his breath before the two were arguing and punching each other. 

 

Armin sighs for the third time that night. Mikasa gave them the stink eye and they shut up.

 

Armin went back to cooking, with Marco helpfully holding up the flashlight for him. 

 

Connie took son matches and lit the candles. Sasha griefs over the possibility of the fridge foods spoiling. 

 

Even in total darkness, the group still managed a perfect slumber party but without the TV this time. 

 

The realisation of his friends loving him and caring for him kept Armin grounded (no pun intended) throughout the whole night. He doesn't realize he had that kind of power (no pun intended) over his friends.

 

It's a relief, one that he's glad about.

 

Lightning flashes, and thunder booms.

 

Armin simply cuddles closer to Eren and Jean either side of him. Someone's petting his hair. Sasha and Connie still have funny stories and aren't running out soon. Marco is just content with holding a conversation with Jean.

 

Armin grins, more to himself. He's ecstatic (no pun intended) he has such great friends.

 

An hour later, the lights returned. 

 

Ironic, since it's past midnight. Which means it's time for lights out.

 

No pun intended.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly oneshot. Um. Sorry for the excessive, bad puns? 
> 
> Anyway, if you understand why I'm so angry/sad at the recent episode, talk to me so I can cry about it to a total stranger 
> 
> ALSO this was written entirely on my phone. If there are layout mistakes, or autocorrected mistakes, please tell me!!


End file.
